


I'm coming home

by rainbowbrown



Series: JJ fam [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Baby Kim Yugyeom, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Producer Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbrown/pseuds/rainbowbrown
Summary: Actor Park spent a whole month away from his family.Happy 8th Anniversary, JJP.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJ fam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	I'm coming home

Jinyoung's schedule was tight nowadays with his filming, he was barely at home for the past weeks. Furthermore, this current movie required overseas shooting. Though he loves his job dearly, times spent away from his family sometimes made him reconsider his choice of profession. 

Jinyoung took a deep breath and sighed heavily. Urgh, he's been missing his baby Gyeom very much, and of course, his own husband too. Today marked a month he's been away, and his strength was only encouraging words from his husband and daily updates of his son's pictures.

To his relief, today was also the last day of his shooting. He worked extra hard, remembered the lines from his script by heart, and put as much emotion into his acting. He's determined to finish all the scenes in just one take. Lucks seemed to be on his side, since everything went smoothly and he's allowed to return home, earlier than expected. He sent a quick message to his husband, heart all giddy at the thought of seeing them again.

To Jaebeommie♥️: "I'm coming home!"

~~~~~~

He didn't intend to stop anywhere, really, but a glance at the display shelf from the transparent glass of his favourite bookstore, and he was greeted by a familiar face. Intrigued, he stepped inside. Imagine his surprise to find yet another Jaebeom's front page.

'Wait, when did he cut his hair? I'm still not done marvelling over it.' Jinyoung mourned internally.

'Though this looks didn't look bad on him at all.' His treacherous mind supplied. Jinyoung swear, Jaebeom didn't have the capability to look anything but handsome, and he's not even being biased. 

Okay, maybe just a tad bit?

"Nylon, huh? Cheeky bastard didn't even bother to tell me."

"Ah, Jinyoungie. It's been a while." The bookshop's owner, old Mr Kim greeted him cheerfully.

Jinyoung smiled sheepishly, a hand automatically came up to the back of his neck, flustered at being caught staring at Jaebeom's photo. He really ought to stop drooling over Im Jaebeom just about anywhere. It's getting embarrassing. Not that the grandpa wasn't aware of their relationships.

"I was out of town for work, unfortunately. But I'm all finished now! How are you, harabeoji? Any new books?"

They chatted for a while, though not for long, since Mr Kim was so adamant to shoo him away once he knew Jinyoung hasn't been home yet. He didn't leave before he bought a new set of his favourite novel series, and of course, Nylon magazine. Ha! No surprise there. He's a whipped man, really.

~~~~~

"I'm home." He greeted with a wide smile, expecting his husband's warm embrace and Yugyeom's smiley face. Instead, it was all dark inside and not a single sound could be heard. It's evening alright, but this ain't even Yugyeom's bed-time yet.

"Jaebeom? Yugyeomie? Appa's here." He called out tentatively. He was sure he informed the older of his exact time's home. 'Where could they be?' He turned on the lights but still, no sign of his beloved. 

"Hyung, please answer me." He checked their bedroom first, but it was all neat. He looked into bathrooms too, but still it's all empty. Jinyoung's tired, and he wanted his family already. By now, Jinyoung's already close to tears, he just really missed those two. 

Then, he remembered Jaebeom just finished decorating Gyeom's very own bedroom while he was away, and proceeded to check just in there. 

The new bedroom was decorated beautifully, walls were painted in blue and grey shades. Jinyoung remembered they fought to have their favourite colours painted, and since none of them willed to back down, they settled for both. He found himself smiling fondly at the memory of their petty fight. 'Welcome home' banner was hung over the photo frames adorning their child's bedroom. There were even helium balloons floating around. This was the first time he saw the finished looks of the new nursery, and he was amazed at everything. Alas, there's still no sight of his husband and son. 

Suddenly, his eyes caught a suspicious movement from behind the crib, and before he's taken any action, Jaebeom made himself known and yelled a "Surprise, Jinyoung Appa!!!" Jinyoung almost screamed profanities in his shock. Almost. His husband cheery smile greeted him, followed by the sound of push pop confetti and Yugyeom's hand-clapping. He was sucking on his pacifier, no wonder there were no noises earlier.

Baby Gyeom was in his daddy's hold, and the baby immediately found Jinyoung's eyes when he heard his gasp. The pacifier fell off his mouth when he smiled at his appa, and Jinyoung noted he's grown yet another couple of teeth. He looked a bit chubbier too, Jinyoung thought. God, it felt like he missed a part of his son's growth. "Pa, pa." Yugyeom made grabby hands at him, and when he was not immediately acknowledged, - appa was busy staring - his face contorted to what Jinyoung recognized as upcoming wail. He hastily took huge strides and peppered Gyeom's chubby cheeks with kisses to distract him. Luckily, his baby was easily placated, and when he was back to his bubbling and giggling baby noises, Jinyoung looked up only to be greeted by Jaebeom's loving gaze. 

"Welcome home, love." The older greeted, eyes practically nonexistent cause of how wide he's smiling. 

Jinyoung was hit with overwhelming feelings of pure love and joy upon seeing his favourite people, he didn't realize he's crying. He attempted to embrace them all but of course, damn Jaebeom's wide shoulder, he only managed to squeeze half their bodies before his husband took pity and handed over Yugyeom in order to engulf them all in a bear hug. 

"I missed you guys, so, so much." He whispered through his tears. Sue him, they just won't stop flowing.

"We missed you too. Hey, don't cry." Jaebeom said, his thumb swiped over Jinyoung's cheeks. The younger chuckled, his husband was never good with tears. Especially Jinyoung's. 

Jaebeom's motto, kiss it better. And he did just that.

Jaebeom kissed him softly at first, before coaxing his mouth open and delved in deeper. Jinyoung sighed into the kiss, totally blissful. He missed Jaebeom and his amazing kisses. 

Suddenly, Yugyeom's "oh-ooh's" brought him to reality, horrified at himself for tainting his son's pure mind. He quickly extracted himself, and breathed a sigh of relief when Jaebeom had a mind to cover Yugyeom's eyes. 

Fuck. 

~~~~~~

Jinyoung insisted to place Yugyeom on their bed instead of his own crib, because he just couldn't bear to separate with him just yet.

Jaebeom's been pouting ever since.

"Hey, what's with that face? Don't say you're jealous of your own son." Jinyoung placed a kiss on Yugyeom's forehead, taking in a lungful of his baby scent, and giggled at his son's disturbed face. They really have the cutest baby. He's sleeping soundly, and Jinyoung was content by just watching him. 

Or not. 

He just can't stop touching any part of Im Yugyeom's angelic features. His button nose, the mole under his right eye (which remind him of a certain twinmoles), and his thin red lips. They are all so tiny but not less magnificent. He needed to be careful though, lest he's forced to deal with a cranky baby whom sleep-deprived, and that's no angel anymore.

"You don't even pay attention to me." Jaebeom complained in a small voice from Yugyeom's other side.

Jinyoung sigh. "I'm afraid I can't hold back if I pay attention to you, dear husband." Gosh, Jinyoung isn't even exaggerating. Since it was the beginning of summer and the temperature has risen, Jaebeom took a late night shower, was clad comfortably in his YSL tank top right after, yup, the one in the magazine. It accentuated his broad shoulder well, it made Jinyoung's knees weak. Good thing he's in lying position.

A ghost of a smile, or a smirk, most likely, adorned his husband's handsome face, and Jinyoung suddenly regretted ever boosted Jaebeom's ego.

"Well, who told you to hold back? I'm sure we can adapt." He wiggled his eyebrows in perverse. 

He pinched his husband's exposed forearms, and smiled in satisfaction when it left a mark. Jaebeom's groan stirred Yugyeom, but he quickly patted him back to sleep. He glared at Jinyoung, while his other hand nursed his reddened, abused arm.

"You pervert. Consider this your punishment for not giving me a heads up before cutting your hair." Jinyoung whispered. He didn't really mean it of course, but teasing his husband just so much fun.

"What? That's not not fair, Jinyoungie." It's kinda funny the fact that they're having this conversation in hushed whispers in order to not wake Yugyeom's up.

"You know I love your long hair. Gimme a chance to play with it before you cut it off, sir."

"Fine. Tomorrow, Jinyoung. Tomorrow. I can't hold longer than that."

Jinyoung shivered at Jaebeom's tone. He's damn serious. And like an idiot he was, he added, "Yeah, yeah. You can do whatever you want tomorrow. Now though, let's sleep." He promised. Arms carefully draped over Yugyeom's body to cuddle him. Jaebeom's entertwined their legs, and scooted closer. Jinyoung was happy. He felt complete. Nothing was better than coming home to his family.

Poor Jinyoung was oblivious to his husband's satisfied smirk over the darkness of their bedroom.

~~~~~

Park Jinyoung mourned over his own promise the next day, for his backside suffered greatly from his careless words. Folks, please think before you speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors in the fic.  
> Tell me what you guys think?;;-;;


End file.
